


My Mother LO

by SmallTimeWriter



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001), The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Family, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Always my mother.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	My Mother LO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast and Furious Series, all credit goes to the writers and creators.

The clock ticked nine, it wasn't late but the house was usually quiet. Today he had graduated and in two months time he would leave the house to attend the police academy. A milestone that he was certain none of his family expected, one they were unsure of but supported. His Uncle Brian was certainly one of the proudest. Yet despite today being one of joy and pride it was slightly tainted, that was on him and now he had to set it right. It was why he found himself standing in her bedroom doorway watching her flicking through his baby album in the couch by the window.

The guilt set in.

"I was a cute baby." He broke the silence, watching her jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I thought you were going out with your friends."

"I am but I wanted to see you first."

"For?" It was a question, as if she was expecting him to want something from her.

"To say sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it and also to say thank-you." He blushed slightly, shuffling his feet. A nervous Toretto was always an unusual sight. "Thank-you for everything Let. I don't want you to ever believe that I am ungrateful."

"It…"

"I wasn't easy to deal with today and I snapped because I..."

Letty could see the struggle in his eyes, the same struggle that he had been facing since Dom told him about Elena. She hadn't been apart of that conversation, she couldn't be. In truth she hadn't spoken Elena's name since Dom told her what had happened. Today, however, was different. Today marked eighteen years since Marcos entered her life, today she owed it to him. "She would be incredibly proud of you."

Marcos seemed uncertain of her words. "Letty," He spoke her name because he didn't want to force her to remember his mother.

She waved off his concern. "I may not speak of her and I am aware that it is my choice but your mother gave me the greatest gift one women can give another...a child, she gave me you," Letty took a deep breath. "Today she should have been here to see you graduate but just know that she is watching you and she is incredibly proud. And despite you not wanting me there…"

"Of course I wanted you there." He exclaimed, a little shocked by her admission. "Letty, you are the woman who did my homework with me each night, took me to school, were at every parent teacher interview. I didn't just want you there, I needed you there and you deserved it." He walked across the room to sit beside her. "Dad told me something today after I had my tantrum," He turned a little red at that acknowledgment, an eighteen year old having a tantrum was nothing to be proud of. "He said that it was you who wanted to keep my name as Marcos, that he wanted to name me Brian but you fought him. You told him that I should have the name my mother chose because she couldn't be with me."

Letty smiled slightly. "Marcos Brian Toretto is a strong name for a strong boy."

Marcos looked down at his hands. "I love you, and I know I can be difficult. But I am thankful that you thought of that, it can be a little piece of her that I have." He sighed. "I continue to struggle knowing that she died in those circumstances."

Letty nodded. "It is difficult but she loved you, and I love you. Never forget that."

He grinned a little cheekily. "You shouldn't tell Vinnie and Anthony that I am the greatest gift you've ever received though. The jealously those two possess." He spoke of his two younger brothers, Letty and his fathers children and he was once again reminded of what Letty had done for him because never once had he felt less valued then them within the family.

Letty pushed his shoulder playfully at his cheekiness. "Get outta here. That graduation party awaits."

Marcos stood up. "Alright. But seriously, thank-you for everything LO."

The nickname made Letty smile, Marcos hadn't called her that since he was twelve, it was the name had made up for her as a child. The first letter of her first and last name, _'LO'_. "You are more then welcome."

He turned back to her once he got to the door seeing that she was once again staring at his baby book. "Let?"

Letty looked up. "Yeah?"

He smiled at her with reassurance. "I didn't mean it. You are just as much my mother as she was, is."

"I know," She looked down at the book. "Marcos, Elena is and always will be your mother but I made myself and her a promise. I would always love you as my own."

He felt like something shifted within him, it was the first time he had ever heard his mothers name leave Letty's mouth. It was as though to him that one mother had recognized the other. He turned back, walking over to her and hugging her the album squished between them. "You're my mother to, LO, always."

Letty smiled to herself as Marcos pulled away and hurried out of the room, she wasn't offended because she knew that it was because he didn't want to let his guard down in front of her. He was in some aspects much like his father. Looking back down at the book, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. The baby in the photographs was now a man, he was about to go off into the world alone. She ran her fingertips over the photo of him with Dom and her on the day they brought him home. "Be proud Elena, he is everything we all ever wanted him to be. Kind, loyal, courageous. I haven't said it before but thank-you, thank-you for bringing him into the world." She closed the book just as for door to the bedroom opened again.

"Hey Let,"

Letty looked up to see Dom. "Hey Papi."

Dom walked over, sitting down beside her and pulling her into his side, arms wrapped around her in a hug. "Our boy is a man, off to the academy soon."

Letty smiled. "Don't worry Dom, he has Elena watching over him. He's going to be just fine," She looked up. "After all, he is his mother son."

"Which mother?"

"Both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> Much Love. x


End file.
